1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a droplet emitting apparatus, and more particularly, to a droplet emitting apparatus for emitting at least a droplet onto a target object by using an electric charge concentration and a liquid bridge breakup, and a method of emitting a droplet using the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a droplet emitting apparatus emits one or more very small droplets of a solution onto a target object such as a substrate or paper. There are a variety of techniques of emitting droplets, including an inkjet technique applied to an inkjet printer. However, since the inkjet technique involves applying heat to a solution (or ink), the inkjet technique is not appropriate for emitting a solution that may be denatured due to heat. In particular, it is necessary to develop a droplet emitting apparatus capable of emitting solutions without applying heat so that droplets of a solution containing bio-molecules, such as nucleic acid, protein, bio-cells, viruses, or bacteria, may be emitted to manufacture specific materials, for example, bio-chips.